An Unexpected Meeting
by madelinecoffee
Summary: 'This isn't how I thought we'd meet', Lucas' is Zay's childhood friend, Zay knows the rest of the Clique Six through college. Zay is convinced that Lucas and Riley would be perfect together. They finally meet when Lucas moves to New York but not in the way either thought they igger Warning for sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU: 'This isn't how I thought we'd meet', Lucas' is Zay's childhood friend, Zay knows the rest of the Clique Six through college. Zay is convinced that Lucas and Riley would be perfect together. They finally meet when Lucas moves to New York but not in the way either thought they would.

 **A/N:** This was inspired by that quote and here we are. TW for sexual assault, and there is some swearing involved.  
 **Pairing** : Riley x Lucas  
 **Words** : 2,303

"I'm telling you man! You two are going to hit it off! You two are perfect for one another and after the shit heads she's dated…man, she needs a guy like you." Zay shook his head as he once again lectured Lucas.

"Zay. I know you've only told me a hundred times. And now I've constantly got Maya, Farkle and Smackle telling me." Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend as they hung out in their living room.

Lucas had recently moved to New York to start veterinary school, Zay had been living in the city since college and was more than excited to have his best friend back in the same city as him. The two had gone to school together in Texas since pre-k and parted ways when it was time for college. Zay had met Maya, Farkle, and Smackle in college and quickly hit it off. He had also met Riley through Maya and was convinced since the moment they met that her and Lucas would be perfect for each other. Lucas had met the rest of the gang on different occasions through college and formed a friendship with them, moving to the city had only cemented it. But he and the pretty brunette were always missing each other. He'd been living in the city for a month at this point and today was the day they were going to meet. She was coming over so that they could all go to _Topanga's_ together and hangout.

"I'm sure she's great, but can you all calm down geez, you're making me nervous." Truth be told Lucas was already nervous he had seen pictures of Riley before and he was convinced she was a goddess set loose on the world, and everything else he had heard about the brunette only convinced him further.

"Whatever man. It's going to be great! Nothing's going to ruin this!" Zay shouted excitedly at that moment there was a knock on the door, Zay sprung to get it hoping it was the pretty brunette. But sadly that was not the case.

Riley stood by her door debating on whether or not to bring her camera bag with her. She had discovered her talent in high school and her camera was with her ever since. She majored in Photography during college and her friends rarely saw her without her trusty camera she had named Ro. She knew she didn't need her camera but she never knew when inspiration might strike. Plus she could fit whatever was going in her purse into the bag, after a good moment of debating she decided on her camera bag. Grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Texting Zay to let her know she was coming over. He had insisted that she come over before so they could all walk to the bakery together. She knew that he just wanted to make sure she finally met Lucas. He heart fluttered at the name, she had seen pictures of him before but never met him. She was convinced he was a Greek god with his dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Everything she had heard about him was good, he sounded great. She was coming down the stairs to the floor Zay lived on when her phone buzzed. She had Maya had a small apartment a few floor above the boys that she loved. She since was at their door she didn't bother looking at her phone, figuring it was Zay with an okay. Once she opened the door she wished she had.

Zay was shocked when he opened his door. There stood his freshman and sophomore year roommate, Ryan. They had been okay roommates, but at one point Ryan and Riley had been on a few dates and he had been a total asshole to her. Riley had quickly told Ryan that she didn't want to see him again in a romantic sense but Ryan couldn't seem to accept that. And he acted out in anger and always was super rude to Riley whenever she was around. It had basically ruined what little friendship Zay and him had had. Zay didn't loose much sleep over it, Riley was much more important to him.

"Ryan. What are you doing here?" Zay asked crossing his arms as Ryan burst in. Lucas quickly sensed the awkwardness of the situation and retreated to his room, not wanting to get involved in the drama. He knew that if Zay needed him all he had to do was shout.

"Nothing I just came by to see my old buddy Zay, see how life was treating you. Wondering if you've seen a pretty brunette recently and if she mentioned me?" Ryan asked Zay while he plopped his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's none of your business, Riley has no interest in you. Now can you please go." Zay wanted him out of here as fast as possible he knew it wouldn't be a good first meeting between Riley and Lucas if Ryan was involved in anyway.

It was at that moment that Riley walked in with a look of horror on her face. He could see her quickly debate walking out but Ryan saw her before she could bolt.

"Riley! How good to see you!" Ryan walked over and gave her a big hug, which she did not return and tried to stop him pulling her to the couch but his grip was too tight.

"I just came over to get Zay and Lucas so we could go." Riley told Ryan shortly.

"I was just going to grab Lucas and the three of us can go!" Zay said quickly, "And no Ryan. You're not invited." Just as Zay got up to get Lucas his phone started to ring, Riley gave him a look of terror hoping he wouldn't answer it and leave her here alone with Ryan.

"Shit. It's my mom I gotta answer she only calls me when its something important. I promise I'll only be a moment." Zay gave Riley an im sorry look and answred his phone. He went to Lucas' room and knocked on his door asking his mom to hold on for a sec and he'd help her with her issue. He just needed to tell Lucas something.

"Lucas, bro. Riley's here can you please go out there and save her from Ryan. Remember Ryan I told you about him? He doesn't get no, and he's always terrible to Riley. My mom needs me." Lucas shot up and headed to the living room, Zay and vented to him about Ryan and the guy really boiled his blood. From what he heard he treated Riley terribly and Lucas had no room in his life for people who were nasty for sport.

When he walked out he wished he had gotten there sooner.

As soon as Zay left Ryan had started in on Riley. He kept putting his hand closer up her leg and his grip was too tight for her to move it. The grip hurt and Riley just wanted him to get his hands off her.

"Ryan move your hand, you're hurting me and I'm not doing this with you. Like I told you years ago I'm not interested." Ryan seemed to only get more frustrated with this and gripped her tighter and putting an arm around her should and putting his hand on her face with another tight grip.

"Riley come on you know you like me. Just give in." Ryan just gripped her face tighter with his fingers.

"No." Riley stated with no room for argument, she was close to tears. He had always been pushing and rude to her but he had never been this aggressive with her. She was sure she'd be bruised. Ryan apparently didn't hear her or care because he leaned in to kiss her. But as she closed her eyes with tears springing the corners and tried to push him off she felt him being pulled off. As he was pulled off he scraped her cheek harshly causing her to cry out. She looked up to see who she assumed was Lucas shoving him out the apartment with a great force.

"Get the hell out Ryan and don't even think about coming back." Lucas slammed the door as he threw Ryan out, beyond enraged that someone would try to force themselves on anyone, let alone Riley. When he turned to Riley he was sure his heart stopped she was even prettier in person. She had a soft glow about her and all Lucas wanted was to sit with her and find out everything about her. But she was trying not to sob with her hand pressed against her cheek. He quickly sat down next to her ready to offer comfort when she threw herself into his chest still crying. He was quick to respond wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back.

Riley was overwhelmed her face hurt like hell, and she just wanted a hug. As soon as Lucas sat down she couldn't help but throw her head into his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. He smelled amazing Riley noticed as her crying started to settle, he smelled like cedar and sage and ocean? Once she stopped crying she pulled her head out of his chest, embarrassed as the situation she decided now was probably when she should formally introduce herself. He hand was still against her cheek as she turned to face Lucas. "This isn't how I thought we'd meet, but I'm Riley" she offered him a shy smile, which Lucas returned with his own.

"I'm Lucas, it's very nice to meet you Riley." The two just started at each other for a few minuets before Lucas noticed she as still holding her check.

"Hey let me take a look at that." Lucas said as he gently removed her hand from her face. He immediately felt tingles down his arm and he was sure he felt the brunette shiver as he took her face in his hands to examine it. Ryan had definitely drawn blood and left a good few scratches on there.

"Let me get some stuff to clean it off, who knows where he's been. You just stay right there Riley." Riley smiled softly at him and nodded.

As Lucas went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit Zay walked back in.

Seeing Riley with bloody scrapes on her cheeks and puffy red eyes he quickly walked over. "What happened? Oh my god! Are you okay? Did Ryan do this! I'll kill him." Zay was stopped getting up when Riley pulled him back down.

"Yeah it was Ryan, but don't worry Lucas took care of him. He literally threw him out of your apartment. He went to get the first aid kit for me." Riley explained with a shy expression. Zay wiggled his eyebrows at her and she shoved him lightly "Shut up Zay."

Lucas walked in on them laughing together and he was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound. "I got the kit." Lucas held it up as he brought it over the couch. He put gloves on before cleaning her wound gently, and delicately putting a cotton pad over it with some tape as it was still bleeding. As he did this he and Riley chatted about what they were going to be doing. He told her about becoming a vet, and she told him about how she was a photographer.

Riley looked at Lucas once he was done batting her lashes, "Do you think I'll live Dr. Friar?"

Lucas chuckled softly tucking some hair behind her ear, "I think so Riley, just make sure you change the bandage before you go to bed tonight. And if you need help, well you can come up and I'll help you." The two once again got lost in each other's eyes before Zay cleared his throat.

"Okay lovebirds. I'm going to head to Topanga to see the gang. Riley I'm sure they'll understand if you want to skip considering… uh Ryan."

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go home and lie down for a while instead." Riley answered with a shrug.

"Or if you want, you can stay here and I'll keep you company?" Lucas asked Riley with a hopeful look. He really wanted to spend more time with her but he didn't want to push her.

"That'd actually be really nice, Lucas. Thank you." Riley gave him her own sheepish smile and it wasn't long before they were lost in conversation. The more they talked the closer they sat and it wasn't long before Riley's head was on Lucas' shoulder and he casually played with her fingers. At some point later in the afternoon they had turned the tv on and Riley had fallen asleep and Lucas wasn't far along after her.

That was the sight Zay walked in on when he came back from _Topanga's_ with the gang. Riley's head on Lucas shoulder, his head on top of hers and their hands clasped in between the two of the, He had filled their friends in on the events with Ryan. And as pissed as they all were with Ryan, they were sure Riley and Lucas would be together very shortly. He threw a blanket over them and went to his own room to get ready for bed. When he got up in the morning they were still there, peacefully sleeping in the same position. They shyly awoke sometime later, Riley left with plans to meet up with Lucas later that day and get coffee and continue talking. After she left Zay gave Lucas a look, "I told you man! I told you perfect for one another!"


	2. Chapter 2

Zay's not even surprised when he heads to the kitchen this particular morning to see Riley in one of Lucas' college shirts and pajama shorts glasses on her face and hair in a bun cooking pancakes. Her and Lucas had been dating for around 4 months now, they got together shortly after their unexpected meeting and she basically lives with them. Her Uncle Josh and Maya had been dating for a while but in the recent months they had been spending a lot of time at her shared apartment. While the brunette loved that they were so in love and finally together without Josh pushing the '3 years' excuse on Maya she did not need to be witness to the physical displays of love they were fond of showing in her apartment. It lead to her spending more nights in Lucas' bed than her own, and spending the majority of her time with the boys.

She's not complaining though, her and Lucas' are great and she loves spending time with Zay. Zay isn't complaining either, neither him nor Lucas are that good of cooks and Riley loves being in the kitchen. Especially on the weekends, Riley likes to make a nice breakfast for the three of them when she stays over. And today she's whipping up pancakes.

"Good morning Riley, where's lover boy?" Zay asks her with a smile as he starts making the coffee for the three of them.

"You mean the hibernating bear? He should be up soon, you know he starts to get up when he smells food." Riley giggles as she flips the pancakes. True to her word Lucas stumbles out into the kitchen shortly after, just as she's finishing plating the pancakes. She can't help but admire him in his plaid pajama pants and old t-shirt; his messy bed head and slight look of confusion only increases his cuteness.

" 'Morning'" he greets Zay before he greets his girlfriend with an apprising smile as he sees her in his shirt, "And good morning beautiful" Riley blushes slightly at his words, unable to control the butterflies in her stomach

"Good morning love, I figured you be out for food. You don't want Zay to eat it all." Riley gives Zay a playful wink as he gives her a jokingly shocked expression. "I'm going to put these down and wash my hands do you think you could get me some coffee?" Riley asks Lucas with a hopeful look.

He chuckles and nods his head; her obsession with coffee was a serious thing. She figured she hadn't gotten hers yet because her hands were covered in flour and pancake. He grabbed her favorite mug and his favorite mug and fixed their coffees. He smiled as he looked at their mugs. He learned about Riley's obsession with mugs shortly after he met her. If she could get her drink in a mug she'd be immediately happier. Even if it wasn't hot, she liked her juice or water or wine whatever she was drinking out of mugs. She had a small collection of favorites back up in her apartment, and when Lucas noticed that she was spending more and more time at his he got her a special mug that matched his own favorite. Riley's was purple with a little teddy bear holding a coffee mug and his was blue with the same design. He had gotten them the mugs after she told him about the loss of her childhood bear and she just about cried at the sweet gesture.

He sat down next to her at the table and grabbed her hand as they all ate breakfast together chatting at laughing.

"So Riley, any other plans for the day? Besides Maya coming over here for diner of course." Zay asked with as they ate.

"I have to edit some photos for a shoot I did this week. I should probably go home, but my laptops already here so we'll see where I end up for the day." Riley answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well you know you're always welcome here beautiful" Lucas told her giving her head a kiss.

"Yeah you basically live here, I'm surprised you haven't just moved in yet." Zay said with a chuckle quickly noticing Riley's red face and the look Lucas was giving him. Lucas had been trying to think of how to ask her to move in with him for a few weeks, and Zay knew this. In fact everyone knew, Josh had plans to move in with Maya once Riley had moved out the only person who didn't know was Riley and from the looks of her expression she was oblivious to it. Lucas just wanted the moment to be perfect, and he couldn't think of a way to make it yet.

They all helped clean up from breakfast and after Riley got comfortable on the coach with her legs over Lucas lap as he and Zay watched TV. These were the moments Riley loved most about being with Lucas, they could just be and it was enough to feel his hands on legs and know that he was there.

It didn't take her long to finish editing her photos; once she finished she switched over to leaning into Lucas chest giving him a sloppy side hug that Lucas quickly reciprocated.

"Hi" she said shyly as she snuggled deeper into his chest

"Hey Princess" Lucas responded quietly using his fingers to trace the small scar on her cheek. Her cheek had healed nicely after Ryan, but she was left with a thin white scar that no one but Lucas ever seemed to notice. He always touched it so lightly or gave it the lightest kiss. He was currently stroking it gently staring into her eyes as she started into his. He couldn't help think of how lucky he was to have met her, but hating that Ryan was a part of it. He gets lost in the memory of a few nights ago when him and Riley where lying in his bed.

" _I don't know why." Riley says quietly to him one night_

" _Why what princess?" He asks her stroking her arm as she laid her head on his chest_

" _Why Ryan's still so hung up on me. We went out twice sophomore year and the dates were both terrible, and I told him I wasn't interested then either. But he was always making sexual comments towards me or trying to make a pass every time he saw me; it made it hard to be at Zay's. Its one of the reasons him and Zay stopped rooming together too. And he still won't leave me alone now. I wish he would just leave me alone." Riley tells him as she draws little circles on his chest_

" _What? Wait, you mean you've seen him recently?" Lucas tries to keep the anger out of his voice; he doesn't want Riley thinking he's mad at her when his anger is solely directed towards Ryan. Riley nods against his chest._

" _Yeah…he's just around. Like I've seen him at Topanga's or by the park near here that I take photos at sometimes. I never stay though once I see him I just leave, he hasn't done anything but he's just always around. I just wish he'd leave me alone. I just want to be with you only." Riley tells him, her voice shy._

" _Well Princess we're together and he's not going to change that. And I'll try to keep him away from you. Okay?" Lucas asks her giving her a squeeze_

" _I know you will, and if does hurt me you'll just take care of me right? Like you did when we first met?" Riley looks up at him with hopeful eyes_

" _Of course beautiful, I'll always take care of you. I'll take care of you as long as you'll let me." Lucas can tell Riley's getting sleepy and pulls the cover over them._

" _Even if I want you to take care of me forever?" Riley asks as she closes her eyes_

" _Especially then." Lucas answers giving her head a kiss before he closes his own eyes_

Lucas is jolted out of the memory when Zay makes a comment.

"Would you two stop staring into each others stupid stupid eyes? My god." Riley shoves her red face back into Lucas' chest as Lucas laughs heartily at Zay.

"Zay, you're the one who kept telling me how perfect we would be together, now let me enjoy it." Lucas responded with a raise of his eyebrow

"Touché" Zay grumbled quietly back

* * *

A while later Riley was in Lucas' room trying to figure out which shirt to wear, she wanted to be comfortable but she didn't want to just be in a t-shirt. She was looking through her drawer in her bra and leggings when Lucas came in. She let out of a frustrated sigh flopping onto to the bed face down. Lucas chuckled lightly as he sat down next to her and stroked her back trying to not get too distracted by the fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What's wrong Princess?" Lucas asked her with a knowing smile. The initial response was muffled. "Princess I can't understand when you talk into the bed."

Riley raised her face slightly and turned it to look at her boyfriend, "I said I couldn't find a shirt in my drawer. And like I know I could go back to my place but just urgh. I should bring more than just pajama shirts to my drawer." Riley rambled and she felt Lucas get off the bed she sat up and saw him coming back with her favorite blue flannel of his.

"Why don't you wear this huh? I know you like how soft it is and I know it'll look better on you than on me." Lucas told her with a smile and shrug. "Plus I know, Princess, you like wearing my clothes when they smell like me and I wore this a few days ago."

Riley jumped up and hugged him grabbing the shirt and putting it on. "Thanks Luke, I'll make sure I bring more shirts next time I come from Maya and I'd place." Looking at her then Lucas knew this was the moment.

"Or Princess you could just bring them all here, and never go back to Mayas." Lucas told her with a wide spread grin, to which Riley gave him a confused look. He chuckled at her grabbing her hands, "What I mean is, move in with me. You practically live here anyway, lets just make it official."

"Yes!" Riley proclaimed jumping into Lucas arms, he was quick to catch her. "Oh my gosh. I have to tell Maya, Uncle Josh can just move in he _basically_ lives there anyway! We can tell Maya when she comes over for diner! Oh my gosh wait what about Zay is he going to be okay with me moving in?"

"Princess slow down, take a breath. And yes Zay knows, actually all our friends know I was going to ask you. I've been trying to find a special way for two weeks. But I just couldn't wait any longer and you just look so cute in my shirt." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed his face and gave him a soulful kiss.

"I'm so excited! Ah! I can't wait to tell Maya this night is going to be amazing!"

As the couple expected everyone was excited for the happy couple, Maya was especially happy that Josh could move in with her. Their night was filled laughs and good times. Then there was a knock on the door. Riley sprung up to get it.

"I'll get it! Since its _my_ apartment now too. Riley stated with a giggle as she opened the door not expecting who was on the other side. There stood Ryan and from the looks of it he had had a few drinks, he had a glazed look in his eyes as he took in the brunette in front of him. He made to grab her arm but she jumped out of the way and ran to Lucas shouting his name. Riley had only told Lucas but she still had the occasional nightmare about Ryan. She had never been a fan of his, but was especially scared of him since the last time he was here.

Lucas was confused as to why his girlfriend was hiding behind him and clutching onto his shirt for dear life. That was until he saw Ryan stumble into their home and it all made sense.

"Riley! And I see Blondie here's too! Now it's a party." Ryan slurred at the group trying to make eye contact with the brunette who had head slightly peaked out under Lucas' arm. But Riley was having none of it . All Lucas wanted to do was pick this scum of the earth up and throw him out of his home and get him away from Riley. But he knew he couldn't leave his girlfriend, especially with the way she was gripping his shirt. He was thrilled when Zay stood in front of him and Riley and directed his comment toward Ryan.

"What the hell are you doing here Ryan? I'm pretty sure Lucas throwing you out of our home last time wasn't an open invitation to come back. And I'm sure after what you did to Riley she doesn't want you in _her_ home either."

Maya was quick to back Zay up, "You better get the hell out Ryan. You don't mess with my Honey and get away with it." Maya raised her little fist and Ryan could tell by the fire in her eyes that she was not someone to mess with.

"Finnneee I'll go" Ryan stated with a droopy smile, as he started walking away Maya and Zay moved to the side of Lucas. And Riley came out and stood next to Lucas as he put his arm around arm shoulder pressing a kiss to her head. But just before Ryan actually went out the door he made a be-line for Riley.

Before anyone could react he roughly pulled her by the arm towards him. Riley was positive this was the second time he would be bruising her as he dragged her along. "NO!" Before anyone could react Riley ripped her wrist out of Ryan's grip launching herself into their coffee table. She cried out in pain as she fell down on her wrist and tears started coming down her face as she cradled it against her chest.

"That's it!" Maya rushed over and pushed Ryan out of the apartment and gave him a threating look while telling him, "If you ever and I mean EVER come to their home again I will make sure you never have children." With that she slammed the door in his face making sure it was locked she turned to her best friend.

Lucas had already pulled her into his lap and was cradling and her soothing, petting her hair and kissing her head. It seemed to be helping because soon her sobs turned to quiet tears.

"Hey Maya can you get Riley some ice? I still want to look at her wrist but I know it needs ice." Lucas asked while he continued to hold Riley close to him as they sat on the ground. Maya nodded and went to get the ice for Riley.

"Hey Princess I'm going to look at it okay? It might hurt but I want to make sure nothing is obviously broken, okay?" Lucas asked as gently as possible. Riley nodded with a sniffle and watched as Lucas gently took her wrist in his hands. She winced slightly when he moved it. "I don't think its broken Princess, it might be sprained. But either way the ice will help and I know something that'll help even more."

"What will help more?" Riley with a shaking voice

"This" Lucas gently took her hurt wrist and gave it a gentle peck, "There a magic kiss so it'll heal sooner." Lucas looked proud as Riley giggled at his lame joke.

Maya had come back with the ice but didn't want to interrupt their sweet moment, and it seemed Zay didn't either. He was just standing and watching them in awe. They were clearly perfect for one another.

It took Lucas a moment before he noticed Maya had the ice. "Why don't we watch a movie while Riley ices her wrist?" Lucas asked as he looked at his two friends, they nodded and everyone settled into their spot. Riley refused to leave Lucas and found her spot snuggled in his lap on the big chair in their living room. He held the ice as they watched _The Princess Bride_ a favorite of the gang. Once the movie was over Maya went back to her apartment, and Zay retreated to his room.

Lucas noticed that Riley was getting sleepy as she struggled to stay awake. He picked her up and carried her to their room. Helping her get changed without bumping her still sensitive wrist. He got helped her get into bed and she quickly snuggled into his chest breathing a sigh of relief. Lucas stroked her hair and gave her head a kiss as they laid together.

"Today was definitely not how I thought it would go, but I'm glad you'll be sleeping next to me every night from now on. You're the only one who helps with the nightmares and I'm sure I'll have some tonight." Riley mumbled sleepily

"I'll always be here to chase away your nightmares Princess, either in your dreams or real life. Today was not how I thought it was going to be either but I'm glad that from now on no matter the day, I'll get to end it next to you." He felt Riley smile into his chest and turn and give his arm a kiss but she didn't say anything. She didn't need to Lucas knew what she meant. They continued to lie together until they both drifted off, still in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** AU: Riley and Lucas are going great. Lucas is ready to make the next step, he just hopes nothing goes wrong.  
 **A/N:** There will be one more chapter after this one, stay tuned. And thanks for reading!

"I miss you" Riley mumbled sleepily into her phone

"I miss you too Princess. But I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah?" Lucas smiled into his phone as he chatted with his soon-to-be wife. They were getting married tomorrow and as tradition suggested they wouldn't see each other for a full twenty-four hours before they were married.

"Yes silly, this is just the first night I haven't been able to sleep next to you since we moved in together. And I'll miss talking to you while I go to sleep." Riley mumbled into her phone. She was staying in Maya and her's old apartment, while Lucas was in theirs with Josh, Zay, and Farkle. Zay no longer lived with the couple, a few months ago he had moved in with his boyfriend Thomas and they were going great.

"Well how about we keep talking huh? You're not nervous are you?" Lucas asked a hint of his own nerves shining through the phone

"No of course not! Everything should go fine, I think we got out all the unexpected with us moving in and the proposal." He heard Riley giggle on her end of the phone "But I like it, it's our story." Riley sighed, "I know it wasn't how you wanted but I wouldn't want any other proposal."

 _A few days before the proposal…_

After pacing in front of the Matthews' front door for a good twenty minuets Lucas finally knocked on their door. A grinning Topanga answered, "Hi Lucas! Come on in."

"Hi um..is Mr. Matthews here? I wanted to talk to the both of you." Lucas wrung his hands nervously.

"Sure Lucas why don't you take a seat at the table and have some coffee? I'll get him." Topanga left him to go get her husband, when she came back they both sat in front of Lucas

"So my wife here says you want to talk to us about something Lucas?" Cory gave Lucas a stern look, but softened when he saw how nervous he was.

"That's right I do." Lucas took a deep breath; "I plan on asking Riley to marry me on our anniversary in a few days. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I hope to god she says yes. I wanted to get your, both of yours, blessing. But not permission because that implies that you own Riley and then I'd be owning her too. But we both know that no one is Riley's owner. I just want to be her partner forever, and I hope that she says yes and you'll give me your blessing to ask her." Lucas finished his speech and gave a hopeful look to both her parents.

Cory gave a small chuckle, "You're right no one owns Riley. God no one can control her either. And yes Lucas you have our blessing. We'd be overjoyed to have you as our son-in-law. And as my future son-in-law you can call me Cory."

"And you can call me Topanga. We'd love to have you as part of our family. Do you have a plan on how you're going to ask her? Can we know?" Topanga asked almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Thank you both. We're spending the day together for our anniversary. We're going to _Topanga's_ at some point because that's where our first day was and we're we officially started dating. We usually split a piece of chocolate cake with coffee; I was going to put the ring on the cake and ask her. I know its simple but I know Riley and she likes our special moments to be the two of us." Lucas smiled starting off into space thinking of Riley

"I think that sounds like a lovely plan Lucas." Topanga gave him an apprising nod. After talking with them for a while longer, Lucas went back to the apartment where he was greeted with a cozy Riley. It was mid-November and it was rainy and chilly the past few days. She was wearing on of his old-shirts and leggings and was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

"Luke welcome home! I missed you! You want to watch a movie? I can make popcorn and put some chocolate chips in it?" Riley asked Lucas with a hopeful smile on her face

"A movie and cuddles with you? Of course!" Once they were settled Riley was in Lucas' arms with her back against his chest. Lucas had never felt more content, this is how he wanted the rest of his life to be.

 _The Day of the Proposal_

Riley was woken up by kisses being littered to her face causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Happy Anniversary Princess" Lucas greeted her giving her nose a kiss

"Good morning handsome, Happy Anniversary. I'm waiting for my good morning kiss." Riley told him as she closed her eyes and slightly lifted her face, Lucas chuckled lightly as he obliged

They ate breakfast together before they got ready. Lucas was finished before Riley because he had showered first. He was awe-struck when she walked out of their bedroom. She was wearing his blue flannel with leggings and boots and a cream-colored infinity scarf. Her face was bare of makeup and her hair was down and naturally wavy. He was sure his jaw was open. He went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You look wow Princess, and I have to say that shirt looks mighty familiar."

"It should, I stole it from your closet." She told him with a wink laughing at his fake surprised face. They got their coats on and Riley grabbed her camera bag, they had talked about just walking around the city and spending time together. They had decided on no gifts, and that spending the day just the two of them would be enough. It was early afternoon when they were getting near Topanga's and Lucas was getting excited. Soon would be his moment.

Him and Riley were chatting as she got near the steps to go down Riley saw Ryan sitting at one of the tables with some girl. He hadn't bothered her since the last time she saw him but she didn't want any interaction with him. She turned to tell Lucas just so that they could avoid him but she miss-calculated her footing and she tripped causing her to go tumbling down the stairs. As she fell she was thankful Lucas was holding her camera bag they had taken some lovely pictures today and she would hate for them to be ruined with her fall. She felt herself hit her head on the various steps and when she finally landed on the actual ground she tried to put her arm out to stop herself from falling further. But instead she cried out in pain and felt something in her arm snap. She was soon in tears from all the pain and she was sure her arm wasn't supposed to look like that. Lucas was down by her in an instance. He tried to soothe her, but he himself was close to tears. He was terrified the moment he saw her go down the stairs.

Apparently Riley had shouted as she was toppling down the stairs because her mom came out of the Café to see what the commotion was. She had been at the bakery hoping to get a glimpse of the proposal. Now she was calling an ambulance to take Riley to the emergency room. But all Riley could focus on was the pain in her head and her arm as Lucas tried to soothe her careful not to move her.

It wasn't' long before they were at the hospital. Topanga had called Cory on the way to let him know. Lucas had texted the gang to tell them what was going but assured them they didn't need to come. Riley had a concussion, which wasn't unsurprising considering how many times she had hit her head as she fell down. Her arm was broken and she got a cast, she picked out the color blue because it was Lucas' favorite color. It didn't take long for her to be released to Lucas he had strict instructions on how long she was allowed to sleep for before she had to be woken up, as well as her pain medication instructions. One was more intense and made her quite sleepy and the other was less strong but didn't make her sleepy.

When they got back to the apartment Lucas had made sure she was comfy on the couch, she kept insisting she was fine and all she needed was him to snuggle with her to make her feel better. So they snuggled on the couch, he kept kissing her hair and she sighed happily every time.

"Hey Princess, why'd you trip?" Lucas asked her as they continued to snuggle on the couch.

"Oh…I saw Ryan with a girl at one of the tables and I turned to tell you and I guess I just miss-judged my footing because then I was stumbling down…" Riley trailed off, sure today hadn't gone how they had planned. But she could have tripped with or without Ryan. A fact she told Lucas and then quickly changed the subject. "Do we have any food? I'm hungry" Riley told Lucas as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave her head a kiss remembering that Topanga had given him a piece of chocolate cake from the bakery before they left the hospital. Even though it wasn't how he had planned he knew it was his moment.

"Yeah Princess, we have some chocolate cake. Do you want to split it and we can snuggle on the couch?" Riley gave him a yes and he went into the kitchen to prepare it, making sure the ring was secure as he walked out.

He kneeled in front of Riley putting the cake on her lap. She looked confused for a moment before she zeroed in on the ring. Her hands covered her mouth as tears pricked her eyes.

"Riley Matthews, today didn't go as planned. The hospital was an unexpected visit, but I still had an amazing day because I got to spend it with you. I've loved you from the moment we met; you're the best person I know. I never want to be without you. I want to take care of for the rest of our lives, and then even after that. I love you. Will do me the honor of being my wife?" Lucas' own eyes were pricked with tears and his voiced trembled slightly as he got to the last word

For a moment Riley could only nod vigorously before shouting yes and letting her own tears fall as Lucas' put the ring on her finger. They shared a soulful kiss before Riley threw herself at Lucas in a tight hug and didn't let him go until she had fallen asleep.

 _Wedding Day_

Everything went off without a hitch, much to the joy of the bride and groom. They were married at a small venue with their close family and friends surrounding them. Lucas couldn't wait for Riley to be his wife and when her and her parents had reached the halfway point of the aisle he had run down to retrieve her stating he couldn't wait another moment to not be with her. She had a flower clown on her head and her dress was flowly but fitted and adorned with lace. Lucas was sure he was marrying an angel.

They promised to love each other forever, and then even after that. And before they knew it they were Mr. and Mrs. Friar. Everyone at the wedding couldn't help but smile at how in love they were. They danced and kissed and laughed with their friends. Their wedding cake was chocolate from _Topanga's_ because it was their favorite. It was an amazing day and they couldn't have been happier. They were staying at a hotel for the night before they flew to Oregon for their honeymoon the next day. As they laid in bed Riley couldn't help but marvel at the wedding band on her hand and the one on Lucas'.

"Luke we did it! We're officially married and nothing unexpected happen. I mean you running down the aisle because you couldn't wait for me was a tad unexpected but I loved it." Riley told him as she gave his arm a kiss where he had it wrapped around her.

"Well Mrs. Friar," Riley giggled at her new name, "I just couldn't wait one more second and like I said when I proposed even if something unexpected did happen it would still be a great day because I get to spend it with you. I love you." Lucas told Riley giving her head a kiss.

Riley giggled again desirously happy with her life at the moment, "I love you too. I couldn't be happier. Now lets get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. The first day of the rest of our lives!" She squirmed to give Lucas a goodnight kiss before setting back in his arms and drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, and it's honestly just a whole lot of fluff. Thanks to everyone who read it and went on my first multi-fic journey with me. I have plans for another multi-chapter fic, so watch out for that. Enjoy! 

When Lucas came home it was usually to Riley sitting on their couch editing photos, reading a book, or watching TV. But for the past few days she was doing none of those things. Instead she was in the bathroom feeling miserable. When he came home today he grabbed a can of ginger ale for her and headed to the bathroom.

"Riley? I'm home, can I come in?" Lucas asked as he knocked on the door opening it gently. He smiled at the sight that greeted him; Riley was lying on her back eagle spread out on the floor of their bathroom with her eyes closed.

"Lucas I think I'm dying. This is the third day in a row that I've puked and like I feel fine after I'm just tired and I just really want to stop throwing up."

Lucas reached out a hand and helped her up and out to the living room where she threw herself onto the couch.

"Like. What could be making me this sick?" Riley asked him as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm not sure Sunshine, you haven't eaten anything bad or…" Lucas trailed off as another thought occurred to him. "Do you think…maybe you could be pregnant?" He asked with a curious and hopeful look. "I know we only started trying a few months ago but…" Lucas trailed off as he looked at Riley who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh my god. I'm late. I'm two weeks late. I've just been so busy I haven't noticed. Oh my god. Oh my god." Riley took a deep breath, "Oh my god this is so real. Do we have any tests? No we don't. But those can be unreliable oh my gosh."

Lucas gave Riley a fond look at he brushed her hair away from her face, "How about we make a doctors appointment to see huh? You're late and have a few symptoms and we'd need to check with her regardless. I can call now and see what they got?" Riley quickly agreed and Lucas made an appointment a few days from then, making sure that he was off so he could go with. They both agreed not to tell anyone until they were sure of the outcome.

 _ **A few Days Later at the Doctor's Office**_

Riley had lied down on the table and the two of them were awaiting the doctor and the results of the test. Lucas was nervous and kept playing with his fingers, Riley was nervous too but the way Lucas was fidgeting was driving her nuts. To stop his fidgeting she firmly grabbed on of his hands in her own. Lucas was about to say something as the doctor came in.

"Hello hello! Oh my you two are a handsome couple. I'm Dr. Smith" Both Riley and Lucas bashfully blushed at her comment. "Okay so according to the results you are most definitely pregnant Mrs. Friar!"

"We are?" Riley asked with tears in her eyes looking at Lucas with all the love she could muster.

Lucas gave Riley's hand a kiss and gave her the look right back, "We're going to be parents Sunshine." Dr. Smith tried to look away from their intimate moment but their love was so evident it was hard to look away. After a few moments she cleared her throat and put some gloves on.

"Alrighty lets see what's going down in baby town!" Dr. Smith laughed good heartily, an image appeared on the screen and they heard a whooshing sound.

"Lucas! Listen our baby!" Riley exclaimed with excitement. Dr. Smith smiled and after pressing a few buttons the picture became clearer.

"Oh Mrs. Friar I think you mean babies. It looks like you're having twins." A look of complete shock covered Riley's face, as Lucas' smile grew wider.

"T-t-twins? As in two?" Riley asked as she stared at the screen

"Yep! Here's baby a and baby b" The doctor pointed to the screen as she named the babies. Lucas spoke up,

"Are we able to tell the gender?" Lucas asked with a hopeful tone looking at the doctor.

"Not yet, its still too early. You're about 4 weeks." Riley still seemed to be in a state of shock just starting at the screen. Lucas got the necessary information and got the pictures. He realized that Riley was still processing and figured once they were in the car it would really hit her.

He was correct; he got Riley in the car and buckled up. And just as he was starting the car Riley burst into tears.

Lucas tried to soothe her, and after a few moments she was just sniffling, "Sorry…I just. It's a lot. Two babies? I am beyond excited. But I didn't even consider that I could have twins. I don't even think we have a history of twins in my family. And it's just a lot and I already love them both so much. And I simultaneously want to tell everyone I know I'm pregnant but I also don't want anyone else but you and me to know." Lucas started driving them home holding one of her hands as he did and rubbing her knuckles in a reassuring manner.

"I know Ri, I'm just. I'm so happy. Two babies. Wow. I know its unexpected but you'll be such a great mom and just wow."

Riley kissed his hand, "And you'll be a great dad."

Once Riley cleared her first trimester they had everyone important to them who lived near by over for diner. They had all their friends, Riley's parents, Katy (Maya's Mom, Riley's Uncle Shawn and his wife Angela, as well as Auggie and Ava. They faced timed Lucas' parents to tell them the news. Everyone was over the moon for the couple and even more shocked when they were told it was twins.

 _ **20 Weeks into the Pregnancy**_

Riley was meeting Maya at the bakery along with Lucas who was coming later to catch up as she walked into the bakery Maya started to laugh at her.

"Riles why are you…waddling like that? You're not even that large yet." Maya asked as Riley sat down next to her.

"Oh no. Lucas was right!" Riley proclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you mean Ranger Rick was right?" Maya asked with a raise of her eyebrow

Riley sighed, "He started calling me his little penguin about a week ago because apparently I've started to waddle. I told him that wasn't the case, I just feel off balance and that's how I walk. But apparently its true." Maya gave Riley a look sensing more to the story.

"Okay fine. He called me his little penguin and I burst into tears. Happy? I just cry at everything and its so annoying. He also told me I looked pretty this morning and I cried more. God I'm a mess." Riley ran a hand through her hair thanking the waitress for her smoothie.

"Riles, you're not a mess at all. You're glowing and you look like you were made for pregnancy. Have you and Ranger Rick decided on baby names yet?" Maya asked Riley as she took a sip of her coffee. Riley had gotten distracted by Lucas coming in and sliding in next to her giving her head a kiss and leaning down to kiss her belly.

"Huh?" Riley asked as she leaned into Lucas

"Names for the baby girl and boy Friar?" Maya asked with a smile, the couple had wanted to keep the babies genders a surprise but Riley had blurted them out at family diner when they had found out. She just couldn't hold it in anymore, even though they had just found out that morning.

Riley hummed and Lucas answered, "We have a few ideas. But unlike their genders this will remain a mystery until they're born!"

"Really Ranger Rick? Riley's to hold it in?" She gave them both a dubious look.

"Yes I am! I pinky promised Lucas so I won't spill." Riley stated with a wide grin.

"Well what about the name Ryan, works for either and you know he was there when you two met?" Maya gave them a cheeky smirk as they both scoffed at her. A while after they got married Riley had run into Ryan, she had almost punched him the face. But Lucas stopped her not wanting her to get into more trouble. Ryan had apologized for the way he had acted in the past, saying he had no right to do any of what he did to Riley. And while she forgave him and didn't run when she was him, she still did not like that guy.

"Ugh no. And it won't be too long anyway. Dr. Smith said that twins usually are early. I just want them to be here already." Riley stated with an impatient tone.

 _ **41 Weeks Later**_

"Twins come early my ass!" Riley shouted as she poured some hot sauce onto her eggs. The twins were a week or so late and Riley was not having it. She wanted to meet her kids, and she had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

"Riley!" Lucas scolded her, "I thought you weren't going to swear around them considering they can hear."

"That was before they were late. Now I'm cranking and I just want to meet my kids." Riley stated as she finished off her eggs and yawned. Lucas gave her a small smile, he knew she was extremely uncomfortable and their kids had kept her up again with kicking. He too wanted to meet his son and daughter.

"How about we take on the couch? Huh?" Lucas asked with a grin, for some reason one of the few times Riley felt comfortable was when she and Lucas squeezed together on the couch. Once they squeezed their way onto the couch Riley feel asleep fast and hard. Lucas just held her as he watched it sleep. A few hours into their nap, Riley awoke with a start and a gasp.

"Oh shit."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Lucas asked searching her face frantically.

"I'm fine, ow. Are you ready to meet our kids? My water just broke." Riley smiled through the pain. Lucas helped her get to the car and grabbed her bag. They checked in and were placed in a room to with another woman until she was more dilated. Riley didn't mind, they were still a decent amount apart and so far there was no one else in the room. But about an hour in someone both her and Lucas knew came in.

"Ryan?" Riley asked with a surprised tone and then made a noise of pain as she grabbed Lucas hand tighter as another contraction came "Missy?" Missy had gone to school with Riley for years, and the two never got along. Missy just didn't like Riley was unusually mean to her in middle school.

Ryan spoke awkwardly, "What a coincidence huh? You're having your kid? We're having our kid…" Ryan trialed off as Missy shot Riley a death glare

"Kids. Plural, we're having twins." Lucas stated with a proud smirk, he couldn't help but want to one up them. Riley shot him a glare and let a out another sound of pain as another contraction came. Before anyone else could make a comment the doctor came in to check on them.

"Oaky. Riley we have to get you to the delivery room. It's about time to meet the kiddos!" Dr. Smith clapped her hands excitably.

Soon after Riley and Lucas met their boy and girl. Their family came to see the babies and find our their names. When they entered Riley was holding their daughter kissing her head, as Lucas layed next to her with their son. The babies were asleep as Lucas whispered, "Meet the Friar twins. This is Joseph Cornelius Friar" he gestured toward their son with his head and gave a smile to Cory. "Jo or Joey for short."

Riley spoke up next, "And this is Penelope Hope Friar." Riley gave Maya a special smile as she heard her whisper a 'Honey'; "She's going to be Penny for short."

Everyone ooed and ahhed at the babies taking turns holding them and telling Riley and Lucas how beautiful they were. Soon after they left and the babies were asleep. Lucas turned to Riley giving her a smile and a kiss,

"So Riley we got a little family, you think we're ready for this?" Lucas asked giving her a small smile

"I'm sure there will be tons of unexpected moments, but with you and our kids I can handle anything." Riley have him a smile and a kiss as the two started at their two sleeping children.


End file.
